Chloé Bourgeois/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Theme Song Season 1 TSE (9).png TSE (10).png TSE (11).png TSE (16).png TSE (31).png TSE (32).png TSE (33).png Season 2 TSE2 (7).png TSE2 (8).png TSE2 (9).png TSE2 (14).png TSE2 (26).png TSE2 (27).png TSE2 (38).png TSE2 (39).png TSE2 (40).png TSE2 (41).png TSE2 (42).png TSE2 (43).png TSE2 (44).png Theme song artwork S2 Theme Song Chloe and Sabrina Photo Card.jpg Repeated cutscenes Transformation sequence Queen Bee Pose.png Animations QB Transform Begin.gif QB Transform -1.gif QB Transform -2.gif QB End Pose.gif Venom Intro.gif Venom Final.gif Videos Bee Miraculous holder|Storyboard video posted by Jeremy Zag. Promotional artwork Marinette's Relationship Chart.png 40675485 1398536156946526 1523172531907854336 n.jpg 39196283_2003160343277827_6371663805583196160_n.jpg 39687792 1778792025568588 201372655524249600 n.jpg Bee superhero concept.png|Appearance on the MIFA 30th anniversary illustration. Zag Heroez Screen.jpg|ZAG Heroez concept poster. Zag Heroez Screen 2.png|Later version of the ZAG Heroez concept poster. Zag_Heroez.jpg Bee Miraculous Holder ZAG Poster.png|Close-up of Queen Bee on the ZAG Heroez poster ZAG chibi icons.jpg|Upcoming ZAG text icons. Chat Noir Queen Bee (2).jpg|Queen Bee Icon Bee Holder Icon Final.png|Final ZAG Heroez icon version Bee for YT.jpg|Image published by Jeremy Zag to promote the official Miraculous Ladybug channel youtube banner with bee.jpg|Old YouTube banner that was used for the official Miraculous Ladybug channel Le_Jour_des_Héros.png|Promotional image for "The Heroes' Day". The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Zag Heroez Kidscreen promo art.jpg Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 7.jpg Miraculous - Season 3 Poster - First Look.jpg Zag Heroez Queen Bee poster.jpg|A Zag Heroez poster during the 2018 Licensing Expo. Zag Heroez Queen Bee and Kwamis posters.jpg|Two Zag Heroez posters during the 2018 Licensing Expo. Queen Bee Zag Heroes.jpg|Close up Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee promotional artwork.jpg Miraculous Girls.jpg Poster.png|Promotional posters posted by Wilfried Pain on Twitter Queen Bee Chat Noir Rena Rouge Carapace Ladybug.jpg Le Combat des Reines.png|Promotional image for "Queen’s Battle". The Queens Fight White BG Concept Art.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg 44513606 1047394612131790 7747469335186112512 n.jpg 44847256 766260573728683 3647187117097877504 n.jpg Concept art Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg HFjHsc6.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Chloe Winter Outfit Concept.png Girls Winter Outfits.png Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png SDCC 2016 Spoilers.jpg|The side of Queen Bee, pictured on the right. Bee 1.png|Frame from a storyboard video posted by Jeremy Zag. Bee 2.png|Another frame from the same video. NYCC Ladybug Bee and Fox.png|NYCC sneak peek concept art of Queen Bee with Ladybug and Rena Rouge. NYCC Chloe Close Up.png|Closer image from the NYCC sneak peek. BM Holder and Trompo Toy Concept.png|Concept art of Queen Bee with her trompo at New York City Toy Fair 2017. Chloe - Superhero Spoiler.jpg|Screenshot of concept art from the TFOU press release video. Miraculous Holder Equation Queen Bee.png Adala News Character Sheet Diff Queen B.jpg Queen Bee's Alternate Hair Concept.png Queen_Bee_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg Queen Bee's transformation storyboard.gif Drawings Chloe Bourgeois Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Queen Bee Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. ML_Relief_Zine_Drawing_by_Wilfried_Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Queen Bee Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Zag Heroez and Villains drawing by Jeremy Zag.jpg|Art by Jeremy Zag. Renders Chloé Render.png Chloé Bourgeois Render.png Queen Bee Render.png